fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Zawodowa łamaczka serc
21 odcinek seriiNiebieskowłosa tajemnica Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Loren Rariti *Jeremi Rariti *Buford Van Stomm *Amy Milton *Irving Du Bois Opis Buford w dalszym ciągu myśli, że Jeremi stanowi dla niego konkurencje do serca Loren, ten z kolei ma tego dosyć i naciska, aby Loren wkońcu wyznała mu prawdę. Hermiona chce poznać swojego biologicznego ojca, jednak boi się, że przez to Fineasz będzie traktować ją jak siostrę, jednocześnie odpycha jaką kolwiek myśl o tym że miałaby coś do niego czuć. Na choryzoncie pojawia się Amy, zawodowa łamaczka serc, która za cel obrała sobie Buforda... Fabuła Buford, Loren i Jeremi bez celu chodzili po mieście. Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak żyją ziemianie, bez wojen, krwi i wiecznego uczucia, że w każdej chwili ktoś może ich zadźgać nożem, lub strzelić kulką w głowę. Jeremi natomiast nie zwracał na nic uwagi. Myślał tylko o tym, aby jak najszybciej wrócić na swoją planetę i objąc stanowisko dowódcy. Buford przez cały czas myślał jak zagadać do Loren, po głowie chodziło mu wiele opcji, mógł wypytać o jej przeszłość, co jednak niosło by ze sobą ryzyko obrażenia się zielonowłosej, oraz zaproszenie jej na lody, bądź pizzę. Po niedługim czasie namysłu wybrał to drugie. -Loren, gdzie byś chciała iść?-zapytał drżącym głosem łobóz -A bo ja wiem? Ciężko mi się przyzwyczaić do pokoju. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że coś wybuchnie. -Wiesz, to USA, często tu coś wybucha-chłopak wziął głęboki oddech, po czym kontynuował-A nie chciałabyś iść ze mną na pizzę? -Na co? -Nie wiesz co to pizza? -Jak widać. -Pizza to takie jedzenie, na którym jest ser. -Tylko ser? -Są jeszcze inne dodatki, ale nie zwracam na nie uwagi. -W sumie to trochę zgłodniałam-dziewczyna złapała się za brzuch, poczuła klasyczne burczenie-cóż, nie jadłam od wczoraj. Spoko, pójdę z tobą. -Serio?-Buford nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, to była idealna okazja, aby pobyć z dziewczną sam na sam-Wspaniale! Choć, pokażę ci moją ulubioną pizzerię! -Świetnie! Jeremi, jadłeś kiedyś pizzę? -A co to?-chłopak jakby dopiero teraz wrócił na ziemię -Takie jedzenie z serem i innymi dodatkami na które nic nie zwraca uwagi. -Brzmi fajnie. Idziemy? -Jasne, Buford nas zaprowadzi. Buford nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Chciał być z Loren sam, w jego wizji Jeremi nie istnieje. -Jakto „was”? -A co, nie chcesz mnie w pizzeri?-Loren dobrze wiedziała o co chodzi Bufordowi, jednak wolała grać „słodką idiotkę”, aby potrzymać go jeszcze w niepewności. -Nie, no pewnie że chcę-chłopak spojrzał gniewnymi oczami na Jeremiego, tak aby zrozumiał o co mu chodzi. Chłopak tylko się zaśmiał, po czym powiedział -Wiesz, jeżeli mnie nie chcesz, to wystarczy powiedzieć -Chce, chce-powiedziała ostrym tonem Loren-przestań wszystko traktować dwojako i choć! Gdy cała trójka była już w drodze do pizzeri, Fineasza i Izabelę dostrzegła pewna dziewczyna. Miała długie, blond włosy, delikatnie opadające na ramiona, oraz niebieskie oczy. Ubrana była w błękitną koszulkę na krótki rękaw i białą spódniczkę. Na stopach miała niebieskie sandały. -Hej, Izabela!-krzyknęła dziewczyna, po czym Izabela odwróciła się w jej stronę -Amy? Siema!-Amy, to rówieśniczka Izabeli. Chodzi z nią i Bufordem do jednej klasy, jako że Fineasz jest o rok młodszy nie zna go za dobrze i nie czuje potrzeby wchodzenia z nim w lepsze relacje. Amy uważana była za najładniejszą dziewczynę w szkole, co ona wykorzystywała. Jej hobby było podrywanie chłopaków, a następnie łamanie im serca. Jedynym chłopakiem niedostępnym dla niej był Fineasz, ponieważ Izabelę traktowała jak przyjaciółkę. Blondynka podeszła do nich, po czym zapytała -Jesteście na randce? -Nie no co ty!-zaśmiał się Fineasz. Mimo że pytanie zadane było poważnie, on uznał je za żart-idziemy kupić przedłużacz. -A po co wam przedłużacz? -Długo by opowiadać-powiedziała sucho Izabela-może pójdziesz z nami? -Aktualnie nie mam nic do roboty, więc czemu nie? Dzieci ruszyły w stronę sklepu elektronicznego -Iza, a pamiętasz może Samanthe?-zapytała Amy -Jak mogłam nie pamiętać? Dręczyłaś ją od przedszkola. -No właśnie tu jest problem, bo widzisz, wyprowadziła się. -Jak to? -Nie wiem, podobno zalecenie psychologa. Muszę sobie znaleźć nową ofiarę. -Masz już kogoś na oku? -Nie, ale znajdę jeszcze w to lato! No i muszę znaleźć kolejnego frajera.. ekhm, znaczy faceta. -Nie wystarczą ci już ci których wykorzystałaś? -Nie, znudzili mi się. Teraz obrałam sobie nową misję! -Niby jaką? -Odbiję komuś faceta! -Zwariowałaś?! -Nie, po prostu skoczyłam level dalej! -Jak uważasz.. -Ok, jesteśmy na miejscu-przerwał im Fineasz zatrzymując się przed budynkiem-mój ulubiony sklep elektroniczny! Jestem tu już stałym klientem. Po tych słowach Fineasz wszedł do środka, a za nim Izabela i Amy. Chłopak bez rzadnego problemu znalazł przedłużacz. Szedł jakby ktoś, lub coś wyznaczał mu drogę. Gdy młody Flynn zapłacił za niego, wraz z koleżankami wrócił do domu. W tym samym czasie Ferb i Hermiona wracali z wiertarką w rękach. Panowała niezręczna atmosfera, żadne z nich, niw wiedziało co powiedzieć. W końcu Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech i wydusiła z siebie -Ferb, ty mieszkasz z tatą, prawda? -Tak, a czemu pytasz? -Bo widzisz ja... -Chcesz go poznać? -Trochę, ale nie za bardzo. -Nierozumiem. -Bo z jednej strony, od dawna marzę żeby go poznać, a zdrugiej najzwyczajniej się boję. Nie wiem jaki jest i czy w ogóle uwierzy że jestem jego córką. -Na pewno ci uwierzy, wiele razy o tobie opowiadał. -Serio? -Pewnie, że tak! Kiedy zniknęłaś szukał cię po całym świecie i nigdy o tobie nie zapomniał. -Czyli, że nie ma przeszkód, abym go poznała? -Jest jedna. -Jaka? -Sama mówiłaś, że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć kim naprawdę jesteś, a gdyby tata się dowiedział, od razu pochwaliłby się mamie, Fretce i... -Fineaszowi. -Dokładnie. -Fineasz myślałby o mnie jak o siostrze. -A to coś złego? Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziała. Czyżby nie chciała, aby Fineasz myślał o niej jak o siostrze, tylko jak o kimś więcej? -Nie, pewnie, że nie! Tylko... -On ci się podoba!-na twarzy Ferba pojawił się łobózerski uśmiech. Dobrze wiedział co dzieje się wokół niego i lekko go to bawiło -Oczywiście, że nie! -Jasne-stwierdził sarkastycznie Fletcher-w zasadzie tak było by lepiej, bo zaraz powstanie tu trójkąt miłosny. -Jak to? -Nie wiedziałaś, że Izabela podkochuje się w Fineaszu? -Coś tak czułam, ale nie byłam pewna. -Masz konkurentkę. -Ona nie jest moją konkuretnką! -Chętnie bym o tym pogadał, ale niestety jesteśmy na miejscu. Mówiąc to otworzył furtkę, a ich oczom ukazali się Fineasz, Ferb i Amy. -Wróciliśmy-oświadczył donośnym tonem Fletcher-i mamy wiertarkę. Mówiąc to położył swój sprzęt obok przedłużacza i wraz z siostrą usiadł pod drzewem obok reszty -Chwila, przecież wy się nie znacie! Amy, to jest Holly Future, Holly, to jest Amy Milton-Fineasz przedstawił obie dziewczyny -Miło mi cię poznać-Hermiona podała rękę nowo poznanej dziewczynie, ta natomiat gdy tylko ją zobaczyła, wpadła na genialny plan. -Mnie również-mówiąc to podała jej rękę, po czym uśmiechnęła się wrednie tak, by tylko niebieskowłosa to zobaczyła. Amy wiedziała już, kim będzie dla niej Hermiona, jej nową ofiarą. -Czekamy jeszcze na coś?-zapytał Fletcher wygodnie opierając się o pień drzewa -Na Irvinga i Sophię. Mieli nam przynieść dodatkowe śrubki. -Chwila, bo się pogubiłam. Kto to Irving i Sophie?-przerwała mu Amy -Irving to nasz największy fan, a Sophie to... w sumie nie mamy pojęcia-wytłumaczył jej Fineasz Po tych słowach jak na zawołanie do ogródka weszli Sophie i Irving. Zdawali się nawet nie zwracać uwagi na otoczenie, byli zbyt zajęci rozmową -A pamiętasz jak Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali kolejkę górską?!-mówił z przejęciem Irving-to było niesamowite! -Ee, tam! Najlepsze było jak zbudowali wechikuł czasu i stworzyli anomanię czasową! -Mam zdjęcia wszystkich tych wynalazków-mówiąc to Irving wyjął z kieszeni czerwony aparat-chcesz to pójdziemy do mnie i obejrzymy wszystkie. -No pewnie, że chcę! Choćmy! Już prawie wybiegli z ogródka, aż nie zatrzymała ich Izabela -A co ze śrubkami? Sohie i Irving spojrzeli na nią jakby nie wiedzieli o co jej chodzi, aż w końcu blondynka oprzytomniała -A no tak!-mówiąc to, dziewczna walnęła się w czoło, po czym kontynuowała-mamy dla was dobrą i złą wiadomość! -To może najpierw tą złą-stwierdził Fineasz -Nie mamy dla was tych śrubek. -Jak to? -W sklepie gdzie jest zniszka nie było, a dalej nie chciało nam się iść. -Ale mamy jeszcze dobrą wiadomość!-wtrącił Irvinga -Niby jaką? -Znaleźliśmy kamyk, który wygląda jak Ferb!-mówiąc to Sophie wyjęła z kieszeni owy kamyk-czyż nie jest piękny? -Nie mogę w to uwierzyć-powiedziała sarkastycznie Izabela -My tak samo! No cóż, będziemy już lecieć, na razie! Po tych słowach, tamci dwoje wybiegli z ogródka, aby przejżeć zdjęcia. -Czyli to są właśnie Sophie i Irving?-zapytała Amy bez entuzjazmu -Dokładnie oni-potwierdziła Izabela -Cóż, bez dodatkowych śrubek będzie nam tródniej-mówił Flynn-ale powinno się udać. -Niby jak?-zapytał bez entuzjazmu Fletcher -Razem coś wymyślimy. Tak więc, do dzieła! Gdy Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Amy i Hermiona wzięli się za budowanie, Buford, Loren i Jeremi jedli pizzę w ulubionej pizzeri Buforda „Pizza mix” -Miałeś rację, dobra ta pizza-stwierdziła Loren jednocześnie przeżuwając pokarm. -Cieszę się, że ci smakuje-powiedział Buford, który już od dłuższego czasu nie mógł oderwać oczu od dziewczyny. Mimo to, denerwował go fakt, że Loren siedzi obok Jeremiego. -Ciekawe jak im idzie budowanie teleportu. -Zadzwonię do nich i się dowiem-mówiąc to Buford wyjął telefon z kieszeni, wykręcił numer do Fineasza, po czym wstał i odszedł kawałek dalej. -Halo-Fineasz odebrał telefon -I jak wam idzie? -Nie najgorzej. Przez brak dodatkowych śrubek jest trudniej, ale teleporter powinien wytrzymać. -Kurcze! -Coś nie tak? Buford spojrzał za siebie, aby upewnić się że Loren nie słyszy rozmowy -A nie moglibyście jakoś tego przedłużyć? -Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem pytania. -Chodzi o to, że zależy mi, aby Loren została dłużej na Ziemi. Chyba rozumiesz? -Chyba tak. Spoko, zobacze co da się zrobić. To na razie! W tym czasie gdy Buford rozmawiał przez telefon.. -Ile jeszcze będziesz go tak wkręcać?-zapytał Jeremi, jednocześnie pijąc cole -Dopóki nie udowodni mi, że jestem dla niego wyjątkowa. -Ale on gapi się na mnie jakby chciał mnie zabić. -Wyluzuj, przez te wszystkie lata powinieneś się przyzwyczaić do takich spojrzeń. -Ale to nie to samo! -Ugh, dobrze! Powiem mu, lepiej? -Masz szczęście, właśnie idzie. Buford poraz kolejny usiadł naprzeciwko nim. -I jak?-zapytała Loren -Ale co?-Buford zdawał się nie być obecny myślami -Teleporter! -Emmm-chłopak nie wiedział jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, z jednej strony nie chciał jej okłamywać, a z drugiej nie chciał jej też stracić-Fineasz mówił, że to jeszcze potrfa. -Jak to? -Nie mają części. -Dobrze się składa-wtrącił się Jeremi-Loren i tak ma ci coś do powiedzenia. Loren spojrzała na Buforda, który wyglądał jakby czekał na zbawienie. Dziewczyna chciała powiedzieć mu prawdę, sama miała już dość tej niezręcznej sutuacji, jednak bała się jak zareaguje. Nie chciała, aby ten obraził się na nią i zerwał z nią kontakt. -Emm, dzięki że pokazałeś nam co to pizza!-Loren nie potrafiła wymyślić nic lepszego -Nie ma sprawy-chłopak wyglądał na zawiedzionego. Oczekiwał zupełnie czegoś innego. -A tak zmieniając temat, nie macie wrażenia, że z Holly jest coś nie tak? -Co masz na myśli?-zapytał zdezorientowany Buford -Kiedy ja i Jeremi ją odbijaliśmy od Scarlett jakiś chłopak nazwał ją „Hermiona”. -Dla mnie to oczywiste, laska nie jest z tąd, tylko udaje ziemiankę-wtrącił się Jeremi -To, to wiem-zaczęła Loren-tylko po co? -Najprawdopodobniej pochodzi z obszarów objętych wojną i wyemigrowała na Ziemię, a że mieszkańcy tej planety są tak tępi myśląc, że istnieją tylko oni, tak się ukrywa. -A nie myślicie, że trochę to podkoloryzowaliście?-zapytał Buford -Nie, to jedyna słuszna teoria-po tych słowach Loren spojrzała na tależ, w którym przyniesiono im pizzę, był pusty-Dobra, idziemy chłopcy!-mówiąc to Loren wstała i zaczęła kierować się do wyścia -Niby gdzie idziesz?-zapytał Jeremi -Do Fineasza i Ferba. Chcecie, to pomóżcie im tu zmywać naczynia, ale ja spadam. Mówiąc to dziewczyna wyszła na zewnątrz,a za nią Buford i Jeremi. Większość drogi przeszli w milczeniu. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jeremi przez cały czas czuł przeszywający wzrok Buforda, jakby chciał go zabić. -To z pewnością najgorzy dzień w moim życiu-mówił do siebie kosmita Gdy już doszli na miejsce ich oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok, Fineasz i Ferb nie robili nic! Siedzieli pod drzewem jakby na coś czekali. -Wygodnie wam?-zapytała z uśmiechem na ustach Loren -Tak, a czemu pytasz?-zapytał Fineasz -Tak się tylko zastanawiam dlaczego siedzicie, zamiast robić teleporter!-uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy, a na jego miejsce weszła wściekłość -Przykro mi, ale nie mamy wszystkich części-Fineasz źle czuł się z myślą, że właśnie kogoś okłamuje, jednak obiecał Bufordowi. Amy przypatrywała się im, a w jej głowie narodził się kolejny pomysł. -Iza, choć ze mną na moment-po tych słowach obie dziewczyny odeszły dalej tak, aby nikt ich nie usłyszał-Co to za nowi? -Jeremi i Loren. Tylko po to mnie odciągnęłaś mnie od Fineasza? -Nie, nie po to. Jestem wściekła na siebie, jak mogłam na to nie wpaść wcześniej! -Ale na co? -Zawsze uwadzałam tylko przystojnych facetów, ale jeszcze nigdy nie podrywałam faceta, który choć urodą nie grzeszy, ma śliczną dziewczynę! -Ale Loren nie jest jego dziewczyną. -Nie wmówisz mi tego, przecież nie jestem ślepa. Uwiodę Buforda i upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu! Izabela nie chciała kwestionować jej pomysłów, wiedziała że jeżeli Amy wpadnie na pomysł, to nikt nie jest w stanie ją od tego pomysłu odwieść. Blondynka wiedziała już jak zdobyć Buforda, nie miała wątpliwości że wszystko pójdzie po jej myśli... Kategoria:Odcinki